


I'll Take You On A Fly

by ashtheflash2000



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel Josh Dun, Angel!Josh, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Cute Josh Dun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Josh, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Male Character, Gay Tyler, Gay Tyler Joseph, Human Tyler Joseph, Human!Tyler, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Joshler fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sad Josh Dun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay fluff, joshler - Freeform, smut free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheflash2000/pseuds/ashtheflash2000
Summary: Where Josh is an angel and Tyler is a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i was so smart with the title haha

Tyler was aroused from his sleep as he felt a warm body next to him tossing and turning. The brunette kept his eyes closed, wondering if he would be able to fall back asleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to, and that he should probably see why the boy next to him couldn't get settled. He finally decided to open his eyes when he felt a warm breath on his neck.   
"Oh- did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Ty, I didn't mean to..." The brunette turned to his side to see two big, espresso brown eyes etched with fright staring up at him.   
"Hey, I'm fine, Josh. It's okay. What's wrong?"   
The sunshine-haired boy squirmed around a bit more before answering, looking hesitant.   
"I-I had the dream again, that's all... But Ty, this time it was scarier than the other dreams, like, a lot scarier." His voice sounded shaken up and Tyler realized his sunshine boy was trembling under the covers.  
The brunette wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy, being cautious to not disturb the feathery wings placed near the shoulder blades, and started rubbing his love's back with the pad of his thumb.   
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
He felt Josh nod into his chest and he pulled back to look into his eyes, showing that he was ready to listen.   
"Well... Well, you know, I was flying, like I always am at the beginning of the dream. And I was spotted and shot down... B-but this time, it-it was almost like it was real. I swear I could have almost felt the bullets in my skin and the impact as I hit the ground," He paused to make sure Tyler was listening. The brunette only nodded, encouraging him to go on.  
"And... Well, th-the feeling of pure horror and panic I felt, It felt so real. Like, really, really real. I was almost convinced it wasn't even a dream... That they were going to take me away and I would never feel the warmth of the sun beating down on my skin ever again, or the wind whooshing past when I fly, nor would I get to taste all the foods that I have yet to explore, or feel the cool ocean water streaming through my fingers..." The sunshine boy started growing tears in his eyes before continuing once again, "B-but, what frightened me the most was never being able to see you again. Never being able to see your smile light up your face or hear your bubbly voice or sincere laugh, or see your glowing skin or-" His voice cracked at the end, and the tears he was trying to hold back fell from his eyes and start streaming down his soft cheeks.   
The brunette felt his heart ache inside his chest, he couldn't bare seeing his sunshine boy like this. He had to stop his own tears from surfacing as he gave his love a gentle squeeze and a lingering kiss on his forehead. Josh didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to live with the constant fear of being found by some awful humans and taken away. No, he deserved to live in peace and harmony everywhere he went.   
"I'm not going anywhere, love. I'm staying right here and I always will, I can promise you that. I can also promise that no one will ever be able to take you away from me, no matter what they do."   
Josh only dug his face into the brunette's chest, his tears forming a wet spot on his shirt. Tyler placed his chin on top of his love's head and continued rubbing his back. They stayed like that for some time until Josh spoke up.   
"Ty?"  
"Yes?"   
"I'm so afraid of losing you," The smaller boy's voice was croaky with eyes still full of tears, and the fear in his voice was evident.   
"I promise you I'm never leaving, ever. Not for anything or anyone."  
"You swear?"   
"I swear," Tyler pulled himself back to look into the sunshine-haired boy's frightened espresso eyes and brought his thumb to his face to wipe the tears away.   
"But what if-"  
"No buts, alright? Nothing could ever separate us."  
The smaller boy took a deep breath and exhaled, still shaken up but a lot calmer than before.   
"I love you so much, J."   
"I love you too, Ty."   
The brunette started playing with his feather-winged lover's hair, watching as the lovely sunshine curls weaved through his fingers. He caught the smaller boy blushing, and he felt a loving smirk form on his face.   
"Ty?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
The brunette's smirk quickly formed into a big smile, adoring his sunshine boy.   
"Of coarse, love."   
Josh craned his neck and reached up to connect their lips, letting them linger before separating.   
"Thank you, Ty, for everything. I would be so lost and desperate without you."   
"Love, you have helped me in so many ways that you don't even know," it was true, the brunette was in a bad place before they had met. Of coarse, he didn't magically get better when his sunshine boy came into his life, but he helped him progress along the way. He helped make himself into a better person.   
The smaller boy furrowed his brows, "I have? But, what could I have done for you? All I am is a messed up angel. Well, not really an angel anymore, considering that I'm... stuck on Earth... Now I'm just a weird human-looking creature with wings. What's so special about me?"   
Tyler's face fell at hearing his love say this about himself. Did Josh really think that? Oh god, how could he have gone all this time without knowing?   
"Oh Josh, no, you are so much more than that! You're someone who is loving and kind to humans and animals alike, and your always there for others. I admire that about you. You're never afraid to venture into the unknown, which, before meeting you, I was so afraid of leaving my comfort zone. You taught me not to be afraid. You taught me how to leave my comfort zone without looking back. I love you so much."   
The sunshine boy looked at the other with wide, wondrous eyes. Tyler looked back with love etched into his own.   
"I-I didn't even know..."  
"J, you are capable of so many fantastic things. Never ever doubt that, alright?"   
Josh slowly nodded, as if taking it all in. Then only a moment later he was engulfing the brunette in a tight hug. The brunette wrapped his hands around the smaller boy, breathing in his scent and savoring the moment.  
"Ty?"  
"Yes, love?"   
"Can I go for a fly?"   
"Wait, J, are you sure?" Tyler was surprised that he wanted to go so soon after the dream, especially considering how bad it was.   
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm sure. It's dark out anyway, right? Plus, we do live in the middle of a forest. No one will see me." He sounded so certain.   
"Alright, but only if you're ready to."  
"I am definitely ready," The smaller boy confirmed with a toothy grin.   
When Tyler nodded, Josh was quick to release himself and his cramped wings from the bed's covers and stood up in the dark room, stretching out his brilliant feathered wings.   
"Love, be careful with your wings. You don't want to knock something over again," The brunette said as he crawled out of the warmth of the bed.  
Josh drew back his wings, embarrassed. The last time he had spread his wings in the small bedroom he had knocked down the TV and they had to buy a new one. He didn't want that to happen again.   
"It's okay, love. You have nothing to feel sorry for. Now c'mon, let's go," Tyler smiled at his sunshine boy and they were out the house within moments, climbing the roof of the small building that they called home. It was slightly chilly from where they stood atop of their home, and goosebumps formed on Tyler's arms and legs. Either way, he wouldn't miss watching Josh fly for the world.   
They went to the edge of the roof where they gazed upon the hundreds of miles of trees under the night sky before them. The forest was lush with trees and undergrowth, and the sky was dotted with what seemed like millions of stars everywhere you looked. There dotted a few clouds, the brunette could tell from where the stars disappeared. It never ceased to fascinate Tyler how beautiful it all was.   
The smaller boy stepped forward, spreading his gorgeous wings to their full wingspan and stretching them out, flapping them gently to warm them up. The feather's glistened in the moon light. Josh looked back at Tyler with a smile that crinkled up his whole face, his eyes almost completely hidden. He looked back in front of him and the next moment, he leaped off of the rooftop, beating his wings with enough might to carry him higher and higher into the sky.   
The brunette watched his feather-winged love from the rooftop, smiling to himself at how lighthearted and care-free his sunshine boy was.  
Several moments later, he was flying back to Tyler, which confused him, for Josh usually flew much longer than this.   
"Ty, fly with me!" The boy said as he landed back on the roof with a big grin and excited espresso eyes.   
"What?" This definitely surprised the brunette.  
"Fly with me! I'll carry you."  
"J, are you sure you can carry me? Can you fly with my weight added?" Tyler was genuinely concerned, Josh had never flown while holding any other body with him.   
"I'm sure. If it turns out I can't, I promise to put you down immediately. Please, Ty? I want you to feel what I feel, to see what I see."   
The brunette hesitated. He believed his love, he believed him one-hundred percent, but he was still scared. He couldn't let his sunshine boy down, though, he never could.   
"O-okay..."   
"I promise you'll love it!" And with that, The smaller boy wrapped his arms firmly around the brunette's waist.   
"Are you ready?" When Tyler nodded, he continued. "When I count to three, jump with me, kay? One... Two... Three!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler bended his knees and kicked off of the roof as hard as he could, while desperately holding on to Josh's arms. It took everything for the brunette not to scream, and all he could feel was wind whacking into his face and the racing heartbeat in his chest. It almost felt as if his heart would plop out of his body and fall into the dark abyss below them. He didn't dare open his eyes.   
"Hey, Ty, it's okay, I promise. Open your eyes, you'll be okay." Tyler couldn't help but to listen to his lover's soothing voice, and he slowly opened his eyes. They widened quickly when he realized how high they were. The trees were so small from up there, and he could feel his breath quickening.   
"J-Josh!?"  
"Hey, don't focus on how high we are, okay? Look, just feel the wind blowing at your face and the sky above us."   
The brunette did. He focused on the feeling of the wind whipping past them and how it flowed through his hair with such ease, and when he looked up he could see the inky abyss that stretched out for infinity. All of the twinkling stars stretching for miles and miles somehow reminded him of how small he was compared to the big, wide universe. It was definitely an interesting feeling.   
Tyler could feel his heart beat going back to normal, and everything was peaceful. When he mustered up the courage to look back down, he realized how breath-taking the glinting leaves below them were, waving gently with the wind.   
"See, isn't it amazing?"   
All Tyler could do was nod, in shock of how astounding this all was. And to think, Josh could experience this whenever and wherever he wanted to. It amazed him.   
They continued flying for some time, but Tyler hoped it never ended. And somehow, the feeling of his lover's beating wings and strong arms wrapped around him made it so much better. He felt like, in that moment, he could accomplish anything in the world.   
"J, I can't believe you get to do this all the time, it's phenomenal!" The brunette said with great enthusiasm, and he could feel his feather-winged lover's chuckle vibrate through his body.  
"It sure is, isn't it?"   
"Love, where are we going?"   
"Just wait and see!" Though Tyler couldn't see Josh's face, he could tell he was smiling brightly.   
Soon, Tyler felt a shift in the direction they were going, and he looked down to realize that his lover was planning to land near the lake below them.  
As they started descending, The brunette held on to his lover's arms as much as he could, and Josh gave him a gentle squeeze for reassurance.   
Fortunately for Tyler, the landing wasn't half as bad as he thought it would be. They touched down to the ground gently and with ease, and Josh slowly let go of the brunette's waist to make sure he had his balance.   
"Wow," Tyler breathed as he turned to see the lake expanding out into the forest, the bright moon reflecting off of the water's surface. The water was so clear you could see each and every shimmering star on its surface.   
The brunette could feel tears pricking at the surface of his eyelids from pure astonishment and love for his sunshine boy.   
"Are you about to cry?" Josh asked questioningly, not meaning to be teasing.  
"Of coarse not," The brunette almost choked out, looking down at the ground to try and hide his eyes.   
He soon felt his lover's hand tenderly taking hold of his chin and lifting his head up to look deeply into Tyler's eyes.   
"It's okay if you want to cry, Ty. Just know I'll start crying as well," He smiled lovingly at Tyler, and the brunette saw his eyes starting to water as well.  
"C'mon, lets walk," The feather-winged boy took Tyler's hand and they started to make their way walking with the glimmering lake close to their side.   
As they walked, the smaller boy rested his head on the brunette's shoulder and they continued in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Tyler swore he could feel his heart swelling up with love for his sunshine boy more and more every moment.   
"J, I love you more than words can say."   
They stopped, and the sunshine-haired boy looked deep into Tyler's eyes with his own espresso ones.   
"Ty, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."   
The brunette couldn't help but feel pride that Josh was his. He was his boyfriend and nothing would ever change that.   
Tyler engulfed the smaller boy in an embrace, holding him tight and breathing in his scent. He wouldn't admit that he could feel tears stinging his eyes once again, but he didn't dare let them fall.   
Tyler took in a deep breath before pulling apart, and the two boys put their foreheads together.   
"Ty?"   
"Yes, love?" The brunette was smiling like a maniac, but he couldn't care less.  
"Can I kiss you?"   
"Of coarse, love."   
They connected their lips for a tender kiss that lasted for countless minutes before separating. Tyler wanted anything but to be separate from his feather-winged love. He wanted to be as close as possible, with nothing in between them. Even with their arms around each other and bodies touching, it still seemed too far.  
The moment was soon broken when the smaller boy looked up with wide eyes and a fearful face, realized that the sky was gradually getting brighter. Tyler looked up as well and admitted to himself that he felt a wave of panic go through him. The sun was going to rise, and soon. They both knew that flying after the sun was up was not a good idea. The dream the feather-winged boy had before didn't help the situation, either. Tyler couldn't imagine the panic going through his love.   
"Hey, J, it's going to be fine. C'mon, we've gotta get out of here, yeah? If we go now, we can try to get home before the sun is fully up."   
Josh only nodded, hesitating before spreading out his wings and wrapping his strong arms around the brunette's waist.  
Soon they were off, and Tyler could tell that his sunshine boy was tense as they flew.   
"Love, don't pay attention to the sky. Look, home isn't far from here. We'll get there soon, I promise." A second later, Tyler felt his love relaxing his muscles.   
"Just focus on what you told me earlier. Focus on the wind blowing through your hair, and my voice, okay?" The brunette continued taking to his love about anything and everything that came into his mind. It seemed to help tremendously, as Josh wasn't tense anymore and was flying much more smoothly. The brunette took this time to admire the sun climbing farther and farther into the sky, slowly lighting up the world around them.   
Because of the rush they were in, Josh made sure the fly home was quicker than the fly to the lake, and soon they were landing in front of their small home, a little rockier than before, but still not bad. By then, the sun was almost fully in the sky.  
When the brunette turned around after landing, he saw his love looking down at the ground and fiddling his thumbs, avoiding Tyler's gaze.   
"J, what's wrong?"   
He took in a breath before responding, "I-I'm sorry," he murmured.   
"J, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault."  
His love looked up at him. "But it was! If I hadn't urged you to come with me or taken you to the lake, we wouldn't have been in the situation we were in. A-and, we could have gotten caught, and I could have gotten shot down or something, and then I would have never seen you again, and I-" Josh's voice cracked at the end and tears filled his warm, espresso eyes that glistened in the sun's light.   
"Shh, love, none of it was your fault, I promise. In fact, I love that you took me to the lake and let me fly with you, it was incredible, and so brave of you. You were so, so brave, love. You're always brave. That's why I admire you, remember?"   
The brunette caught the corner of his love's lip pull upwards, just for a moment, and he smiled at his sunshine boy.   
The sunshine-haired boy looked down again and Tyler could just about see a pink spread across his soft cheeks. The brunette lifted his love's chin and took in all of his features. His aquiline nose that would only look as stunning as it does on the sunshine boy's face, his almond shaped espresso eyes that shone a bright acorn brown at the touch of the sun's gaze, his posh, pale pink lips, and his slight stubble that lined his jawline. Joshua Dun was perfect, inside and out.   
"You're so adorable, J."   
Josh became flustered and his pink cheeks went red. Tyler couldn't help but smile like an idiot at his love, and he kissed the sunshine boy's forehead.   
"How about we go in, yeah?" The smaller boy nodded, and the brunette took his love's hand and lead him into their home.  
"What would you like to do now, love?"   
"Can we just cuddle on our bed?" Tyler could tell his love was getting sleepy. He didn't blame him, especially after the long flight with the extra weight of himself.   
"Of coarse, love." Tyler lead him to their bedroom and the feather-winged boy was quick to climb onto the bed, already under the covers by the time Tyler got in.  
Right as the brunette was getting comfortable, the sunshine-haired boy snuggled close to him, settling his head comfortably in the crook of his neck. Tyler chuckled at his love, and wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's frame.   
When Tyler looked down, his love was already sound asleep. The brunette smiled to himself as he placed his head on top of the sunshine-haired boy's fluffy hair, and was quick to fall into a dreamless sleep himself.


End file.
